Snow Forts
The Snow Forts is a room on Club Penguin Rewritten. Players can hide behind the forts and throw snowballs at other players. You can throw snowballs at the Clock Tower Target to earn a stamp, or you can throw snowballs with four other penguins of the same color to achieve a stamp. The room accessible from the Snow Forts is the Stadium, which changes from a Soccer Field to an Ice Rink every few months. On January 30, 2020, the Snow Forts' design was updated, making it the third room in Club Penguin Rewritten to get a redesign after the Dock and Pizza Parlor. Redesign During New Year's Day 2020, the new design of the Snow Forts appeared during the event, but did not gain much notice from players. The new design was reverted back to the old design on January 2, 2020 and stayed that way until January 30, 2020. On January 30, 2020, the Snow Forts' new design appeared. Arrow signs had been put up, and there were now more trees, mountains and clouds in the vicinity of the Snow Forts. Pins Trivia *The Clock Tower is center-staged in the PSA mission, Clockwork Repairs. *There used to be a glitch where the Tower showed the same time and date all the time. *From December 13, 2017 to December 27, 2017, the clock's display was glitched. Gallery Graphical designs Snow Forts Ice Rink.png|February 12, 2017 - January 30, 2020 (With the Ice Rink.) Snow Forts Stadium.png|February 12, 2017 - January 30, 2020 (With the Stadium.) Snow Forts 2020.png|January 30, 2020 - present (With the Ice Rink.) Map icons Snow Forts Map Icon.png Parties 2017 = Puffle Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 construction Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2017 construction Medieval Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2017 Forts MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Snow Forts.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight construction Snow Forts.png|Festival of Flight construction Festival of Flight Snow Forts.png|Festival of Flight The Fair 2017 Snow Forts.png|The Fair 2017 Storm SnowForts.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Halloween Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Halloween Party 2017 Operation Blackout Snow Forts phase 1.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Snow Forts phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Snow Forts phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Snow Forts phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigForts.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Construction Forts.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = New Year's Day 2018 Snow Forts.png|New Year's Day 2018 Newyearforts.png|New Year's Day 2018 (when countdown finished) Winter Fiesta 2018 Snow Forts.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Waddle On Snow Forts.png|Waddle On Party Waddle On Snow Forts 2.png|Waddle On Party (final day) Earth Day 2018 Snow Forts.png|Earth Day Party 2018 Puffle Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2017 construction Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2018 construction Medieval Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2018 Music Jam 2018 Construction Forts.png|Music Jam 2018 construction Music Jam 2018 Snow Forts.png|Music Jam 2018 Island Adventure Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest Penguin Games Snow Forts.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2018 Snow Forts.png|The Fair 2018 Island Eclipse Snow Forts.png|Island Eclipse Halloween Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Halloween Party 2018 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Snow Forts.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Christmas Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Christmas Party 2018 |-|2019 = New Year's Day 2019 Snow Forts.png|New Year's Day 2019 New Year's Day 2019 Snow Forts 2.png|New Year's Day 2019 (when countdown finished) Winter Fiesta 2018 Snow Forts.png|Winter Fiesta 2019 Underwater Expedition Snow Forts.png|Underwater Expedition St. Patrick's Parade Snow Forts.png|St. Patrick's Parade April Fools Party 2019 Snow Forts construction.png|April Fools' Party 2019 construction April Fools' Party 2019 Snow Forts.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Earth Day Party 2019 Snow Forts.png|Earth Day Party 2019 Puffle Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Puffle Party 2019 Music Jam 2019 Snow Forts.png|Music Jam 2019 Music Jam 2019 Snow Forts 2.png|Music Jam 2019 (second week) Western Party Snow Forts.png|Western Party Island Adventure Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Medieval Party 2017 construction Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2019 construction Earthquake Snow Forts.png|Earthquake during Medieval Party 2019 construction Medieval Party 2019 Snow Forts.png|Medieval Party 2019 Summer Luau 2019 Snow Forts.png|Summer Luau 2019 Stadium Games Snow Forts.png|Stadium Games The Fair 2019 Snow Forts.png|The Fair 2019 Halloween Party 2017 Snow Forts.png|Halloween Party 2019 Winter Party 2019 Snow Forts.png|Winter Party 2019 Christmas Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Holiday Party 2019 |-|2020 = New Year's Day 2020 Snow Forts.png|New Year's Day 2020 New Year's Day 2020 Snow Forts 2.png|New Year's Day 2020 (when countdown finished) Festival of Lights Snow Forts.png|Festival of Lights Puffle Party 2020 Snow Forts.png|Puffle Party 2020 Other Mission 6 Snow Forts.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = |-|2018 = |-|2019 = SWF